Your entertainment
by slidinghood
Summary: Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone and welcome to a story i've been planning for a while now! i really hope you like it, enjoy :)**

 _ **chapter 1: the wedding**_

"You ready?" i asked my sister Lily "yeah" she smiled looking beautiful in her white dress with her veil hanging from her hair and holding a bouquet of Lily's "come on then" i said and started walking her down the aisle. Everybody stood up looking at Lily in awe especially her soon to be hubby Colton Moon and i couldn't but notice how handsome Colton's brother looked standing there as his best man, with his blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes in a tux with a bow and a smile on his face. I hugged Lily before she held hands with Colton and then i stood by her side the whole time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" They kissed and everybody started clapping me as well.

* * *

"Colton's brother is cute" i said to my sister at the main table "i wouldn't get involved with him" she said "why?" i questioned her "just stay away from him" she said a little harsher then usual "fine, i need a drink" i said and went to the bar "a glass of wine please" i said to the bartender we hired for the wedding "here you go" he said and handed me the glass.

"give me a bone dry martini" a male voice said, i turned my head left and saw colton's brother "are you sure that you can handle that?" i asked him he looked at me with a "i don't care" face "i mean i've had it before and it's really strong " i added and then he chugged the drink and gave me a sarcastic smile "i guess i can handle it" he said "i'm Ally" i reached my hand out for him to shake it but he didn't "Austin" he said and walked away "see you later..?" i shouted but he just kept walking.

My sister was surrounded by girls and i knew that she was gonna throw her flower bouquet so i decided to stand by and watch "one, two...three!" my sister yelled and threw it in the air and guess who catched it...me. "Allyyy" Lily walked up to me "i guess you'll be next" she smirked at me "i guess so".

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

My phone ringing interrupted me as i was packing for the camping trip i'm going on with the family, i picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID seeing it was Lily "hey" i said to her "hey!" she replied "can i come over and help you pack?" she asked me "of course" i said "okay bye!" and with that she hung up and right away she walked in.

"Wow that was fast" i said laughing a little "yeah i was waiting outside your door, now let's get to it". As we were packing Lily asked me a question "Colton can come right?" i looked at her with surprise "of course! he's your husband" i replied ""oh good, so Austin is also gonna come" i stopped packing "why?" i asked "he's gonna stay with us for a few weeks and we don't trust him alone in our house" she said a little intense "i guess he can come, but he's a little strange" i said to her.

 **few minutes later**

"He's here! let's go" Lily shouted and pushed me out the door into the backseat of the car "watch it" i heard a familiar voice say and i saw that i was crushed between Colton and Austin while my mom and sister were in the front "sorry" i muttured, i must say Austin smells good "will you stop sniffing me" he said with a hint of anger in his voice "sorry" i apologized..again and minded my own business.

I heard clicking like someone was writing on his phone, it wasn't colton so i'm guessing it's Austin? i looked at Austin seeing him on his phone, my curiosity got the best of me so i tried reading the emails he's answering _i need you to do it later i'm going on some stupid camping trick so go to sophie's and give her th-_ he stopped writing and i felt his eyes on me, i looked at him and saw that he was really angry "what the fuck do you think your doing?!" he said loudly "uh nothing" i tried to play it cool "mind your own fucking business, this is really private stuff and i don't need you to know about it! okay?!" he said louder "jesus, okay" i said a little annoyed "fucking dick" i mumbled and i guess he heard "excuse me?" he said really pissed "you heard me" i replied just as pissed "i wouldn't call me names again princess because i can ruin your life just like that" he snapped his fingers and i think Colton heard him "Austin be nice" he said trough gritted teeth "yeah Austin be nice" i said to him mockingly "Ally you to" Colton said and Austin smirked at me "this is gonna be a long ride" i said quietly.

 **an hour later**

"STOP FIGHTING" Lily yelled at us but we kept going "you're a fucking bitch did you know that?" he said to me "yeah i do because you've told me thirteen times already" i shouted at him "well i just want you to know tha-" the car stopped in front of a gas station "come on guys let's get something to eat" my mom said and we all got out of the car and went inside except my mom because she had to fill the tank.

"what do you guys want? my treat" Colton said "i'm not hungry" i said and Austin laughed sarcastically "yeah you shouldn't eat anything you need to lose few pounds" he said "Austin shut the fuck up" Lily said "Nah i'm good" he said "Austin do not speak to my wife or her sister like that or i will beat the shit out of you" Colton said quietly but harsh "i'm gonna wait in the car" i said really hurt by what Austin said and went to the car.

"Hey mom" i said as i closed the car door "hey honey, why aren't you inside with the others?" she asked me "cuz Austin's a dick" i replied "don't let him get to you, he's probably having problems and he's letting it out on you" she said to me, my mom says wise words sometimes "yeah i guess, but he's still a dick" i said "whatever you say sweetie, but i'm gonna go and get something to eat" she said and left.

I sighed and looked around seeing Austin's phone in the car seat "they probably won't come for a while" i said to my self and looked through his phone, i found his emails and decided to read them, and i'm in shock "he's rich!" i said loudly and kept reading and saw the email he was replying to earlier "oh my god" i said in surprise "Dude! i was gonna apologize to you but then i see you reading my Private eimals!" i looked at him scared "please don't hurt me" i said and he looked at me in shock "you know don't you?" he said calmly and i nodded my head "great just great" he said, took his phone from my hands and walked away "Where are you going?!" i screamed after him but he didn't answer and just kept going until i couldn't see him anymore.

"where's Austin?" Colton asked me "i don't know he freaked out and left" i answered "why did he freak out?" Lily asked "because i read his emails and found something i wasn't supposed to find" i said and they looked at me weirdly "what exactly did you find?" they asked me at the same time "nothing, just that he's rich" i said because i know that they can't know "i'll go find him" Colton said "i'll come with you" i added but Colton stopped me "don't you think you've done enough?" he said and went looking for him.

"I'm gonna get some water" i said and left the car, i bumped into someone "oh sorry" i apologized "watch it next time would ya" the person said and i apologized again "i'm Rick" he said reaching his hand out for me to shake it "i gotta go" i said and was about to walk away but he grabbed my wrist "don't be rude" i pulled my hand from him "Ally we found him let's go" Lily yelled and i ran to the car.

 **An hour later**

"We're here!" mom said excitedly and we were about put our tents up and i see that i forgot mine "uh i forgot my tent" i said "how?" Lily asked "i don't know you rushed me out the house and i frogot" i replied "it's okay Austin has the biggest tent you can sleep with him" she said and Austin turned his head to me "You're not sleeping with me" he said "yes she is" Colton said and Austin rolled his eyes "Fine, but if i wake up finding you touching or sniffing me you're out" he said and i nodded my head.

* * *

 **i hope you liked it :) please tell me what you think in the reviews and i'll try to do better in the next chapter because this was a little rushed one.**


	2. 2: Camping disaster

**Hi! so chapter 1 was a little rushed but this one isn't rushed i think, my writing gets better as the story goes on :) i will try updating as much as possible but the next few weeks i'm working but i'll update every week hopefully.**

 **You might be curious about Austin's secret and Rick but the secret will come out later in the story but you'll get a big hint about the secret in this chapter but you'll get small hints through out the story so you'll probably figure it out ;)**

 _ **Chapter 2: Camping disaster**_

* * *

 **The next morning**

I woke up to Austin's hot morning voice "get off me" i lifted my head up seeing my position, my foot was around his stomach "oh sorry" i apologized and tried to climb out the tent but failed and fell on him so my ass hit his crotch "motherfucker!" he cried out and i started apologizing repeatedly, he started coughing and breathing heavily, is he dying!? "just go" he said holding his crotch and his eyes closed almost crying.

"What a crybaby" i laughed as i got out of the tent "Good morning sweetie" my mom greeted me "morning mom" i greeted her back "Where are the sandwiches?" i asked her and she pointed to the car.

As i walked to the car i stopped because i felt like i was sinking or something i looked at my feet and saw i was standing on quicksand "SHIT!" i yelled and stayed still because i know for a fact that if you're still it'll take longer for you to sink "GUYS I NEED SOME HELP" i yelled and heard laughing i looked to my right to see Austin laughing "stupid little girl" he kept laughing "STOp laUGHING and heLP ME!" i said really pissed and he started pulling me out but it wasn't working "LILY! COLTON! HELP ME" i yelled and they came running.

"Ally what happened?" Lily asked me with wide eyes "No time for questions right now!" i said and Colton helped Austin pulling me out "Come on Austin try harder" Colton said to him "I'll shit my pants if i try any harder!" Austin said breathless "JUST DO IT!" i yelled at him and they finally pulled me out but i fell on top of Austin.

"I just got this shirt" i cried out and i notice that his eyes were teary and red "are you actually crying?" i laughed and he gave me a blank face "yes, you got mud all over my new shirt and why are you still on top of me?" he said and i quickly got off him. "Let's go and get you cleaned" Lily said as i got up.

Me and Lily are walking down the dirt path to the shower, yes we have a shower and a toilet. As we were walking we talked a little "Why did you to tell me to stay away from Austin?" i asked her "i think that you know exactly why" she looked at me seriously "i know you found something on his phone yesterday and because of what you found you should know why i want you to stay away from him" she added and i nodded. I grabbed some clothes from my dufflebag in the tent and headed to the shower.

I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the warm shower, i rubbed the dirt of my skin and washed my hair. Shit happened to me this year, my father left us for some girl who's three years older than me and i'm twenty three, my boyfriend dumped me and i don't know why and my sister got married to a guy who's brother is rich disgusting piece of shit who fi- i got interrupted from my thoughts by someone yelling my name.

"Ally hurry the fuck up! i need to shower too" i know exactly who this is "I'll be out in a minute, be patient Austin" i said loudly so he could hear me. I felt the water was getting cold so i turned it off and stepped out of the shower to get dressed.

"Finally" Austin said to me as i opened the door "i hope you didn't finish the hot water" he added and i smirked "i promise i didn't finish it" and with that he went in but i waited to hear his reaction. I heard the water come on "three, two...one" i counted down "SHIT!" i started laughing and ran away.

"Hey we're going to some diner in the neighbourhood wanna come?" Colton asked me and i nodded laughing "why are you laughing?" he asked me with a kind smile "you'll see" i replied and then Austin came running with wide eyes and he had a vein popping out of his forehead "I will get my revenge" he said through gritted teeth "come on Austin we're going to eat" Lily said and we all went to the car except mom "where's mom?" i asked Lily as we drove to the diner "she was only gonna stay for a night, Shelby and Bill picked her up" Shelby and Bill are our family friends.

"Why are you shivering?" Colton asked Austin "I had to take a really cold fucking shower because SOmeONe finished the hot water" Austin answered referring to me "That's what you get for calling me fat" i said smiling proudly "remember what i said about how i can ruin your life?" he asked me and i nodded "I'm gonna ruin it if you don't behave" he stated "I'm not your pet, and i can also ruin your life" i said to him.

His face came closer to mine, our noses were almost touching "And how are you gonna do that, princess?" he said with a low sexy voice. It felt like he was staring right into my soul. I felt his minty breath on my face and everything slowed down. I can't help but to see how well defined his face is and hi- "What are you guys doing?" my sister interrupted my thoughts looking weirded out "Nothing" Austin murmured.

* * *

"Is this it?" i asked as i saw the old rusty diner "yeah i was told it has really good food" Colton said. It was a really old diner, it looked like a barn and it was really ugly. "Let's go inside" and with that Lily dragged us inside.

"I'm Rick and i'll be your waiter wha- hey Ally and Austin Moon is that you?" Great Rick is our waiter "How do you know Ally?" Austin asked Rick "i met her on some gas station yesterday" Austin knitted his eyebrows "Rick not her" Austin said to him and he smirked "Why not" Austin stood up "Not her" he said through gritted teeth, Rick looked at me wrote something down and handed it to me, i looked at it to see it was a number and a large amount of money. I looked at him and all of the sudden Austin's fist met his face.

"Austin!" Colton said loudly "let's just go" Austin said and we followed him out "You'll pay for this Moon" Rick shouted after us.

"Dude you can't just go punching people for no reason" Colton scolded Austin when we got in the car "I had a reason" Austin said quietly as i looked out the window "Not really he gave Ally his number" Lily said and i looked down at my hands knowing he didn't only give me his number. Austin stayed quiet the whole ride.

"The sun is almost setting we should go swimming in the lake" I said when we got out of the car "yeah we should" Lily said and me and Lily went to find our swimsuits "I'll go talk to Austin" Colton said as we walked away.

I've looked through all my bag and in the car but i can't find my bikini "Lily i forgot my bikini's" i said to her "How could you forget? we always go swimming in that lake" i smiled awkwardly "i have an extra, here" She said and handed me the bikini.

I was dressed in a bikini and it was a little big because Lily has much bigger breasts than me. I heard splashing and laughing so i walked to the lake and saw Colton throwing Lily in the air so she landed in the lake, they're relationship goals. As i walked closer i saw Austin sitting in his swimsuit with his feet in the water.

"hey Austin, than-" before i could finish her tripped me so i fell in the water and landed on my stomach "Are you serious! i was gonna thank you" i said pissed but he just kept laughing and laughing so i swam to Colton and Lily "Hey guys" i said and suddenly i felt hands around my waist and i was thrown in the air "COLTON!" i screamed in the air and landed in the water.

"That wasn't so bad" i said when i got up and Colton and Lily stared at me and Austin started laughing again "Do i have something on my face?" i asked them "Ally was the bikini top a little to big?" Lily asked me and i looked down to see my bikini top wasn't covering my breasts anymore, i fixed the top "i'm gonna go" i said embarrassed and climbed out the lake.

 **Few minutes later**

I was laying in the tent trying to fall asleep i was really tired, i heard the zipper and Austin came in shirtless in some pants "what's up Titties" he said as he walked in "Not funny" i said with a straight face "yes it is" he laughed a little and i couldn't but notice how pretty his smile was and that he had a pretty good looking body.

Austin laid down next to me "i think i should apologize for being such a dick to you" he said "no shit" i said to him "i'm sorry for being a dick" he apologized "apology accepted, friends?" i asked "just because i apologized to you doesn't mean i like you and i only become friends with people i like" he stated "gee okay" i said and closed my eyes to fall asleep.


	3. Home sweet home

_**Chapter 3: Home sweet home**_

I woke up to Austin whistling "Shut up!" i yelled and then the tent collapsed but Austin kept whistling.

"Are you serious right now!" i yelled as i struggled getting out of the tent, eventually i did get out.

As i got out i saw Austin taking the tent down, he saw me and looked at me innocently "Oh, hey Titties, i didn't realize you were in there"

"Stop calling me 'Titties'" i said to him trough my gritted teeth and clenched jaw.

"and i know you know i was in there" i added and he smirked

"Maybe i did, what are you gonna do about it princess?" i ignored him and walked to the car

"Morning, sleepy head" Lily greeted me as i got to the car

"why are we leaving so early?" i asked her confused

"It's three in the afternoon" she stated.

"What? i never wake up that late" i said to her and she smirked

"You and Austin went in early" she wiggled her eyebrows

i looked at her in disgust "no, never! gross!"

"you'd be lucky to sleep with me, look at this masterpiece" he said gesturing to his body

i ignored him and turned back to my sister "he's all packed, let's go" i rushed them in the car and we started heading our way back.

* * *

We've been in the car for about an hour and i just realized that my bag was in Austin's tent "My bag is still in the tent" i said to Austin

"I'm not stupid, i took the bag out of the tent before i packed the tent" my eyes widened.

"So you put the bag in the trunk right?" he looked at me like i was stupid

"No i left it" he shrugged

"WHAT!"

"We have to go back" i said to Colton

"why?"

"Cause your stupid brother left it there"

"Ally, there wasn't anything important in it anyways" Lily said to me and i got more pissed.

"It had some of my clothes"

"You have enough clothes, maybe some homeless person finds the bag and will get some new clothes" She said happily.

"I don't really want some homeless people wearing _my_ clothes"

"They're not yours anymore" Austin clarified

"Shut up Austin" i said clearly not in the mood for his so called jokes.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Titties" he said and i turned to him

"I'm not in the mood for bickering" i said emotionless.

"Can't we just turn around?! i won't complain the whole ride back"

"No" Lily deadpanned

"Please" i begged

"Ally, we're not turning back shut up and deal with it." She said harshly and loud.

"Jesus, fine" i said in surrender and crossed my arms not pleased with Austin and i'm guessing he noticed

"Hey, at least you have nice tits" he tried to compliment me.

"Oww thanks" i said sarcastically

"No need to be rude, i just gave you a nice compliment" he knitted his eyebrows, i rolled my eyes

"Word of advice, when you want to compliment a girl don't compliment her 'tits'" i said to him

"and call them something else then 'tits'" i added.

"I don't need advice about girls from you, do you know how many girls i've gotten in bed with me by complimenting their _tits_?"

"i have have a number in mind" i glared at him and he turned to his window

"that's what i thought" i muttured.

 _ **PAGE BREAK**_

"Titties, wake up" I felt Austin shaking me rapidly

"Stop shaking me" i pushed his hands off me

"This is your stop, get out" he said and opened the door trying to push me out

"alright, alright i'm going"

"See you guys later!" i said referring to Lily and Colton.

I walked up to the front door of my apartment empty handed because the idiot left my bag. I opened the door and went straight to my bedroom and threw myself on my bed.

 **Few weeks later**

It's been like five weeks or something and Austin is still staying at Lily's and he's gonna join us for thanksgiving tomorrow with the whole family, i'm on my way to Lily's now because she called and asked me to help her to clean.

"Hey" i said as i walked into the mansion

"I'm in the living room" i walked to the living room and saw Lily picking up some pieces of broken glass, the room is a mess

"What happened in here?"

"Austin had a fit and started throwing things"

"Why isn't he cleaning this up, it's his mess"

"He left last night and he hasn't come back so Colton went looking for him" She sounded worried, i started helping her.

"Why did he have a fit though?"

"Me and Colton talked to him last night"

"about what?"

"Nothing that concerns you"

 **Four hours later**

I just got home from Lily's and i'm exhausted, Colton found Austin at some strip club getting a lab dance and apparently they're dating now, her name is _cinnamon roll_ and he's bringing her to the dinner tomorrow.

I yawn and my eyelids get heavier by the second and before i know it i'm out.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry about this chapter, it's rushed and short but i haven't been really inspired so i'll probably update this weekend or next week :/ But don't worry i'll make it as long as i possibly can, next chapter will be the dinner ;)**

 **Reviews are fun to read;)**


	4. Thanksgiving dinner

**Finallyyyy, thank you so much for being so patient with me i really appreciate it and you guys! :)**

 _ **Chapter 4: Thanksgiving dinner**_

* * *

It's thanksgiving and i just got to Lily's house, i'm wearing a tight long ruby-red dress with some black heels, my hair is curled and i have some nude makeup.

"Dinner is ready" Lily announced and everyone sat down at the dining table.

We decided to have a small get together instead of a big family thing, so it's only me, my mom, Lily, Colton and Austin and his new girlfriend, Colton's parents were gonna come but they couldn't make it, i'm not sure why though.

Austin was sitting across from me and Cinnamon roll next to him, Mom sat next to her and Lily and Colton were sitting next to me.

"So, Cinnamon roll or can i call you Cinnamon or just roll?" I tried to start a conversation, Austin almost choked

"You can call me roll because i'm really good at body rolling if you know what i mean," she winked at Austin and touched him inappropriately i think because he jumped a little with wide eyes.

"But my real name is ashley" she added

"Do you support women being used?" I asked Ashley

"No of course not, i might be a stripper but i only let my clients watch not touch well except Austin of course"

"Do you know what Austin does for a living?" Austin kicked me under the table

"No but i know it's something that pays well, cuz he's a rich sexy man" she licked her teeth so i could see

"Gold digger much?" i mumbled but everyone heard me

Austin finally spoke up "Enough about me, Where's your boyfriend titties" he glared

"he's at a family thing, at least he's not a stripper" i lied

"I'm right here" Ashley said offended, Austin stood up and i did the same thing

"You don't have a boyfriend and you know it"

"Yes i do" I lied again

"Prove it call him right now"

"You know what why won't i tell Ashley about your career" his face got really close to mine

"Shut up"

"Make me" i smirked, before he said anything my mom cleared her throat.

"Allison Edgar Dawson, sit down" she said through her gritted teeth and now it was Austin's time to smirk

"Austin you too" Me and Austin sat down.

We glared at each other silently through dinner while everyone else talked and had a good time.

* * *

We've been playing pictionary for a couple of hours and so far me, Ashley and Austin are winning.

"You can't be winning! i bet you're cheating" Lily cried out, she hates losing

"Why and how would we cheat?" Austin asked

"I don't know"

"Exactly, you ca-" my phone started ringing, it was an unknown number

"I have to take this" i walked out of the living room

"Hello?" i answered the phone

"Hi, is this Ally Dawson?"

"This is she"

"Your renter called us"

"Why?"

"She's noticed that you've been having problems"

"What kind of _problems_?"

"You've been itching a lot, am i correct?"

"I guess i've been itching a lot lately, get to the point"

"So she called us and asked if we could take a look at your apartment, and it seems to appear that you have fleas in your apartment"

"Wait what?!"

"It'll take about twenty-four hours to get rid of them"

"Yeah okay, thanks for letting me know"

"You're welcome have a lovely night"

"you too"

With that i hung up and went back to the living room.

"Who was it?" Lily asked me

"Some guy, can i stay here tonight?"

"Yeah of course but what did the guy say" she asked me with curiosity written all over her face.

"There are fleas in my apartment, and it'll take about twenty-four hours to get rid of them"

"Eww get out, i don't want fleas" Austin said disgusted

"Shut up Austin, she's gonna stay here tonight" Colton said to him and Austin rolled his eyes.

To have fun i decided to rub myself against Austin.

"What are you doing?! i don't want fleas!" Austin stood up and ran to the backyard where the pool is, i followed him and tried rubbing myself against him but he jumped in the pool pulling me with him.

Everyone stared at us confused as we laughed together.

* * *

Everybody went home couple of hours ago and i showered after falling into the pool.

"Where should i sleep?" i asked Colton

"you'll sleep in Austin's bed" i'm guessing Austin heard Colton because he came running

"No! she's not sleeping in my bed" he clarified

"Yes she is, you can sleep on the couch"

"What if she gets fleas in my room?!"

"First of all, it's not your room it's our guest room and second of all she showered, so be a man and let the lady have a good night sleep, it's just one night"

"Fine" Austin rolled his eyes and i smiled running upstairs to get some sleep.

"She's like a puppy, she gets excited over everything" i heard Austin say as i was running upstairs.

* * *

I woke up to faded female moaning, i looked at the clock and saw it was almost 4 am. I decided to go downstairs to check it out knowing it wasn't Lily and Colton having sex.

As i walked to the living room i immediately regretted it, i saw Austin on his computer watching porn and jerking off.

When he saw me his eyes widened "What the fuck?!" he whisper-yelled

"Jesus Austin, on the couch, where people sit almost daily, really?"

"Well i'm sorry but you're sleeping in the spot i usually..you know"

"You really have to tell me that didn't you? i guess i'm not gonna go to sleep again"

"You wanted the bed"

"You could've at least used headphones" i gave him a disgusted look and he shrugged.

"I'm gonna make pancakes or something, cause i can't go to sleep" Austin smiled widely

"Make pancakes! i love pancakes" he said excitedly and i laughed a bit

"Who's the excited puppy now"

"you know what i'll even help you"

"Who are you and what did you do to Austin Moon?" i asked weirded out by what he said

"It's me, Austin"

"It was a joke" i said and walked to the kitchen with him following me.

"Alright, there are rules and you need to follow them" i said to Austin

"First, don't spit in the dough, second, clean your hands before you touch anything and the last one is no cliché food fighting"

"Cliché food fighting?" He raised his eyebrows

"Haven't you seen movies? just don't throw flour at me or anything like that, are we clear?"

"This just sounded a lot more boring then i thought this would be, i'm outta' here"

"Call me when the pancakes are ready" he added and left.

* * *

It's about 6 am and we're eating our pancakes, Lily and Colton woke up to me and Austin talking so they decided to join us.

"Why were you awake so early?" Lily asked us

"Austin was masturbating and i heard and saw him" i said and Lily dropped her fork and Colton choked on his pancake bit.

"Why don't you just go and tell the whole world" Austin said sarcastically.

"Why were you masturbating..on our couch?" Lily asked a little pissed

"I can't help it, i'm a man and i have my needs"

"Hasn't Cinnamon roll pleased you enough" I laughed out

"I broke up with her last night, we weren't even dating, i picked her up on a strip club drunk and told her she was my girlfriend"

"I didn't ask about how you got her"

"why won't you tell us a little bit about your boyfriend, Titties or should i call you Edgar now?"

"Shut up"

"That's right you don't have a boyfriend"

"Fine i lied, you don't have to make a big deal out of it"

"I was really surprised when you said you had a boyfriend, who in the world would want to date a rat looking person"

"Austin, don't" Lily glared at him and i stood up

"I need some fresh air" with that i walked out of the house with no idea where i should go.

"What a dick" i said to myself and kept walking.

* * *

 **Again thank you so much for being patient with me! and thanks for the nice reviews! reviews make me happy;)**


	5. Dylan

_**Chapter 5: Dylan**_

I have no idea how long i've been walking and i have no idea where i am, i probably overreacted but it really hurt when Austin said that, well what did i expect from him he's a dick and i know it. I was walking looking down and before i know it i bump into someone and i almost fall but the person balances me.

"I'm so sorry, i was to deep in thought that i wasn't looking where i was going" the person said.

It was a really handsome man who seemed to be about my age, he had dark brown hair and these dark green almost brown eyes.

"No it's not you're fault, i wasn't looking either" i apologized and he chuckled.

"I'm really sorry" we said simultaneously and we laughed a little

"I'm Ally" i introduced myself reaching my hand out.

"Dylan" he shook it.

"Did you just move here? i've never seen you and i live in this neighborhood"

"No my sister lives somewhere around here but i'm kinda lost sooo"

"Is your sister in this neighborhood?"

"I think so, she lives in this spanish-looking mansion"

"The mansion at the end of the street?"

"Probably"

"I know exactly where that is, i'll walk you there" he smiled kindly at me and we started walking.

* * *

We're finally to Lily's house, me and Dylan talked the whole way, I learned that he used to live in Chicago before he came here to Utah. He has two older sisters and one younger brother who's still in high school. He's learning to become a doctor so i'm guessing he's really smart.

"So i guess i'll see you around?"

"Yeah sure" i smiled at him

"Oh wait, um here's my number for you like if you have some kind of issues in the uh neighborhood or you need directions you know, anyways bye!" and with that he ran away.

When i walked inside i saw my sister cleaning the couch.

"Finally, where were you?" She asked me and kept cleaning

"I was- what are you doing?"

"cleaning the couch"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it has something to do with white liquid and a blonde man any ideas?" she said sarcastically

"Anyways, where were you and what is that?" she asked referring to the paper that had Dylan's number on it

"I took a walk, and i met this cute guy named Dylan who walked me here because i was lost, and he gave me his number"

"Sounds like a douche" Austin said from behind me

"How does a guy who helps a girl out sound like a douche?" Lily asked him

"I don't know, his name is douche-y"

"Really, his _name_ is stupid" I raised my eyebrows and Austin walked away mumbling _whatever_.

"What's up with him?" i asked my sister but she just shrugged and kept cleaning the couch.

* * *

My apartment is ready and my dress is dry so i'm gonna leave but first make Austin apologize for calling me a rat.

"Austin, can you come down here?" i called him and soon he came walking down the stairs with a annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I'm leaving"

"K bye!" he started walking up the stairs

"Wait!" he turned around but didn't walk down again

"I think you owe me something"

"And what would that be?" He said knitting his eyebrows

"An apology"

"For what?"

"For calling me a rat" i crossed my arms

"Sorry, bye!"

"Wait!" i stopped him again and he looked at me in frustration

"What do you want from me!?"

"Gee calm down, i just want a proper apology"

"It's a miracle that i even said sorry and now you want a _proper_ apology" i nodded my head

"Well sorry Titties, i don't do _proper_ apologies" he started walking up

"Austin stop" i stopped him for the third time

"Jesus christ Ally what do you want" he called me by my name

"Again, i want a proper apology"

He rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs looking angry, he came up to me.

"I'm sorry for calling you a rat" he said through gritted teeth

"Hug it off?" i asked and he actually hugged me.

I felt him hold me tight but gently like i was fragile, i buried my head in his shoulder and eased into the hug, he's a really good hugger. After a minute or two i felt his body stiffen and he let go.

"Never speak of what just happened" he said

"Are we friends now?"

"Like i said i only become friends with people i like, and Ally i don't like you"

"You did it again"

"what?" he said looking confused

"Called me by my first name" i smirked

"well don't get used to it" he said and walked up stairs and i didn't stop him this time.

I said my goodbyes to Lily and Colton and left.

* * *

I just came home from lunch with Lily and i've decided to call Dylan and as him out, because he doesn't have my number so he can't ask me out.

"Hello?" he said when he picked up the phone.

"Hi, it's Ally"

"Ally, hi"

"So i was wondering, are you maybe free tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah" i said awkwardly

"Then yes"

"It's okay i'm sorry for bot- wait you said yes?" he chuckled

"I'll pick you up at six, wait what's you address?"

"Just pick me up at my sister's house"

"Alright, i'll see you at six"

We said our goodbyes and i went straight to Lily's.

* * *

"Lily! i'm going on a date!" i yelled as i walked through the front door of her house

"Really!?" She came running

"Yes, with Dylan!"

"When is he picking you up?"

"six"

"Okay we have three hours, go take a shower and i'll find you some cute clothes"

* * *

I'm wearing a black romper with long sleeves and some black combat boots and a grey cardigan, it's november and we live in florida so it isn't cold and it isn't too hot and i don't know if we're gonna be inside or outside. My hair is in a slick ponytail but it's curled and i have some natural makeup on as well.

"He's here!" Lily squealed as the doorbell rang.

We walked down and saw Austin giving Dylan a man hug. I cleared my throat.

"Wow you look stunning" Dylan exclaimed

He was wearing a white button up shirt with a couple of buttons unbuttoned, he had black skinny jeans on, he was wearing high black converse and his hair was just like it was when i met him.

"You two know each other?" Lily asked

"Yeah we went to the same high school" Austin replied

"So you're the same age as Austin?" i asked

"Yep but i'm twenty-six and he's twenty-five because his birthday is next month" Dylan smirked and Austin punched him in the arm

"Shut up" Austin said.

"Well we best get going" Dylan said reaching his hand for me and i took it.

"Have fun you two! but not too much fun" Lily said after us and we laughed heading to Dylan's car, i wonder where he's taking me.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! and again thank you so much for the nice reviews the really make me happy, love youuu!**


	6. A date to remember

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual :(**

 _ **Chapter 6: A date to remember**_

Me and Dylan are in his car on our way to our date and i don't know where he's taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him out of curiosity

"My place" he smirked then widened his eyes when he realized how wrong that sounded.

"I mean my place so i can cook for you not have sex with you, it's not like a don't want to have sex with you i really do wan- i'm just gonna shut up" i laughed at that.

"So you can cook?"

"Yeah i've always wanted to become a cook so i've been taking classes for a while but the doctor thing runs in the family" he said.

* * *

I'm sitting at Dylan's island in his kitchen watching him cook.

"What are you making again? i didn't get what you said"

"Oven roasted chicken with country vegetables in a reduced honey dijon glaze over long grain white rice" he explained like he was talking to a six year old.

"Got it" i lied.

"So you know i'm learning to be a doctor, what do you do?" he asked me while putting the chicken in the oven.

"I work at Wow magazine but i'm taking a break"

"Why?"

"I don't really wanna drown you in my sorrow" i laughed a little but he kept a serious face

"It's okay, you can tell me"

"Alright, When i started a few years ago i met this guy and we kinda clicked right away so we became really good friends then one thing led to another and he asked me out then we started dating and he took my virginity so i really cared about him and then i was head over heels with him and he acted like he felt the same way, in the beginning of this year i found out he was cheating on me with my co-workers an-" he cut me off

"co-workers?"

"Yep three of them"

"Keep going"

"And i decided to not be mad because i thought he was _the one_ and then i found out that he slept with my best friend at the time so that pissed me off and me and him had this huge fight about it and he dumped me for being too dramatic, and i don't really wanna face them so i've been taking a break for some months now"

"How long were you dating?"

"almost four years"

"I hate him and i wanna beat the shit out of him, where does he live?!"

"Woah calm down, i see a vein popping from your forhead"

"And you don't have to beat him, it's been months and i'm over it" i added giving him a reassuring smile.

"Alright"

"I feel kinda bad sitting here doing nothing while you cook"

"Do you wanna help me?"

"Sure but i must warn you i'm not the best cook"

"That's fine, you can start on the vegetables, here's a pan and just put some oil on the pan and then the vegetables"

"I'll do my best" i laughed and he watched me carefully with a smile.

Dylan's cute and i think we're heading in a positive direction with our relationship or soon to be relationship, he's really nice and he's my type the only thing that bothers me is that he and Austin are _buddies_ and i'm already seeing him enough but if me and Dylan start dating i'll probably have to see him more, and i Really don't want that.

"Ally!" Dylan dragged me from my thoughts and then i saw why.

"Oh shit!" I shouted as i saw the fire on the pan and i grabbed a cup with water and tried putting the fire out by throwing it on the pan.

"Ally! water only makes it worse!" The fire got bigger and Dylan took his shirt off and covered the fire with it, while he tried putting the fire out i stared at his stomach in disappointment.

"No abs" i said, I mean i'm not a shallow person i just like guys with abs like Austin, Wait i didn't say that.

"There's a fire and all you care about is if i have abs or not" He said clearly pissed and finally put out the fire.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to sound so shallow" i apologized

"It's fine, you're not the body type i want either" he muttured the second part not wanting me to hear it.

"Well i'm sorry i don't have the big ass and boobs that you want" i crossed my arms mad

"Let's just forget about what just happened and order some take out since you ruined the vegetables"

"What about the rest of the delicious food?" i said sounding really whiny

"It won't be the same, i'm just gonna order some pizza or something" he said not interested and annoyed.

 **PAGE BREAK (the horizontal line doesn't work here :/)**

"Hey" Lily greeted me as i got back to her house, because my car is at her house and i have to get home somehow.

"Hey"

"You're home early" Austin said

"Got a problem with that?" i said still annoyed at how the night ended, i left as soon as he left the room to order pizza and walked here

"Just asking, jeez" he said

"How'd it go?" Lily asked

"Let's just say it was a date to remember"

 **Thank you for the reviews keep them coming ;)**


	7. Going to the strip club

**THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME, I'M REALLY BUSY THESE DAYS SO PLEASE KEEP BEING PATIENT :) you don't have to worry that i'll give up on this story because i have big plans ;) also i'm working on another story but i won't publish it till this one's almost finished :)**

 _ **Chapter 7: Going to the strip club**_

I decided to stay at Lily's after the date, you're probably wondering why i'm always here my apartment is really far from here and it's so lonely there. Dylan's a real dick no wonder he and Austin are friends.

I'm watching _almost famous_ in the living room, it's one of my favorite movies. As my eyes are about to drop i hear a loud thud and a grunt short after. I sit up from my position on the couch and look around, near the stairs i see Austin sitting there rubbing his head getting up.

"What are you looking at?" he hissed when his eyes met mine.

"What happened?" i asked trying really hard holding in my laughter but failing miserably.

"I fell down the stairs" he muttured and gave me a cold glare.

"Are you okay?" i laughed out and he kept glaring

"I'm fi- are you watching _Almost famous_?" he asked me when he saw the TV, i nodded

"I love that movie!" he stated and jumped on the couch right on top of my legs.

"Ow! watch it" he mumbled an apology with his eyes glued to the screen.

 **THE HORIZONTAL LINE HATES ME SO IT WON'T WORK :)**

"I don't know what to do" Me and Lily are sitting at the dining table talking.

"You'll find something" she assured me.

I just got fired from my job because the break i'm taking is too long, and i have no idea what i'm supposed to do, i have no money.

"It's hard getting a job here and you know it"

"I promise you that you'll find something"

"What if i don't find something? i'm gonna lose my apartment and then i won't have a place to stay and i'll be living on the streets begging people for money or food"

"Okay calm down, you have a sister and you can stay here for as long as you'd like" she said rubbing my hands calming me down.

"Thanks i rea-" Austin cut me off

"I can get you a job" Me and Lily laughed

"Austin i'm not gonna get involved in your _business_ " i clarified and he rolled his eyes

"I wasn't asking you to get involved, i know a guy who owns a strip club" it was my turn to cut him off

"Give random desperate men lap dances for a living? I think i'll pass"

"Let me finish, there's a bar at the club and i could get you a job as a waitress"

"I'd still be working at a strip club"

"It pays really well"

"I'll take it" as soon as he mentioned that it pays well i couldn't help myself but accepting it

"Thanks" i thanked him

"Whatever, i've been a real dick to you so i figured to help you out a little" he said with a cute little smile and walked away still smiling.

"He as the cutest smile doesn't he?" i smiled at Lily and she raised her eyebrows

"What?"

"What?" i copied her

"I didn't actually mean that! he's gross and i don't think about his abs at night!"

"Someone has a crush" she smirked at me and i blushed

"Shut up, i don't have a crush on him"

"Whatever you say" say laughed a little and left me sitting at the table alone.

I wouldn't say i liked him or anything like that, it's just a small crush that will go away soon. I know i shouldn't have a crush on him since he's a dick to me but i find it kinda hot.

 **AGAIN THE HORIZONTAL LINE HATES ME :)**

I'm going to the strip club for the job interview with Austin and i'm wearing a black crop top and black skinny jeans with the knees out then i'm just wearing my black converse with my hair straightened, and a little amount of makeup.

"Is the club far away?" i asked Austin when we got in his car

"Not really, it takes us about five minutes to get there"

It was silent the whole ride, not awkward but comfortable silence.

"I can't guarantee you the job so don't be mad at me if you don't get it, good luck" Austin said as he pushed me into some office.

"You must be Ally Dawson" The man sitting at the desk shook hands with me.

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions so answer honestly" i nodded

"Do you live far away?"

"No about five minutes from here" i'm kinda lying because Lily lives about five minutes away and i live like an hour away

"Do you have any experience at this job"

"No but i'm a fast learner"

"Are you often sick?"

"Haven't been sick in six years"

"Why did you quit or get fired from your last job"

"I took a really long break"

"Are you gonna take a really long break here?"

"No"

"That's it with the questions, i would say i'd come back to you but you're the only one who applied for this job so you're hired"

"Thank you so much!"

"You only work from Thursdays to sundays"

"Yeah that's great! thank you so much have a great day bye" and i was out the door

"How'd it go?" Austin asked when he saw me.

"I GOT THE JOB!" i said happily

"That's great!" he said

He pulled me into a tight hug and of course i hugged back, he lifted me up a little. A few seconds past and i we pulled from the hug, i cleared my throat and we walked to the car. The whole ride back was awkward and we didn't say a word.

"So?" Lily said hopeful when we walked inside

"I got the job!"

"Really!? that's amazing!" she said excitedly and hugged me

"Thank you Austin" i thanked him and he shrugged and walked away with a cold look in his eyes

"I guess the cold Austin is back" Lily said

"He never left"

 **And that's it! next week is the last week i'll be busy so after that week i'll be updating more frequently and hopefully longer chapters :)**


End file.
